The present invention relates to a plate-like water aerator, especially for water treatment or in connection with waste water. The aerator has a rigid, essentially planar mounting support upon which is disposed a plate that is made of elastomeric material and is provided with fine slits for the discharge of air. The mounting support has one or more connections that are embodied for the supply of air and are covered by the plate. In addition, the mounting support has a circumferential, angled-off rim that extends perpendicularly downwardly and that is surrounded by an essentially unshaped rim portion of the plate.
With known water aerators of this type, a positive connection is achieved by the u-shaped rim portion and the downwardly angled-off rim of the mounting support. This is intended to ensure securement of the plate without additional securing means, in order in this way, for example, to be able to eliminate pressure rims that are screwed on. Unfortunately, this heretofore known, simplified securement of the rim of the plate has the drawback that especially after longer periods of operation they become unreliable and hence unusable due to aging.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a rim securement having an increased reliability and service life.